Conventional hairbrush comes in various sizes and shapes, including hairbrushes with bristles on all surfaces (round body) to hairbrushes with bristles on one side. A conventional hairbrush includes a handle portion attached to a body portion having bristles thereon. The bristles are fixed on the body portion and are used to untangle hair as it is brushed through the hair strands. The user moves the bristles through the hair strands until it reaches a tangle. When the tangle is reached, the user will pull hard on the tangle in hopes of untangling the hair. Alternatively, the user will reposition the hairbrush against the scalp and try to brush around the tangle to loosen the hair. The above described motions can result in pain and hair loss because the bristles move to a certain extent and thus do not have any give when encountering a tangle that is difficult to untangle on the first or second brushing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a brush that will untangle hair with considerable less pulling, hair loss and pain by having its bristles being more flexible when encountering a tangle.